


Shoot For The Moon

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direciton, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, larry - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a hundred years ago, the Sun and Moon people ended their war with a vow never to see each other again. Now, the Moon people rule the night and the Sun own the day. That is, until, a curious Sun boy starts to wonder about the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is weird and kind of messy but we'll see where it goes... After finals I'll get to updating more frequently :)

“But why, Gemma?” The dim glow around Harry’s face flickered a little under the stress. “I just want to see them.”  
“Harry,” she was talking down to him again even though she knew he hated it, “the stars aren’t for us. That’s all. The nighttime sky isn’t our business. It’s theirs.” She patted his head gently. “Lighten up, you’re going dark. It’s getting late anyway” Her own glow shone brightly around her halfhearted smile.  
Harry sighed and shook off the sad disposition, bringing back his light. He followed her down the long cement tunnel hallway back to the common area.  
~  
“I don’t get it." Harry threw himself down on the sofa beside Niall. The small, single window twenty feet above them showed it was still dark out and that they were to remain underground until otherwise. “Gemma said the stars belong to them, but why? Stars are made out of light for god’s sake! They should be ours.”  
Niall shook his head, chuckling a little. It was like eveything was funny to him. “Your sister may be right. We can’t have it all. It’s a shared world, you know that. Half and half- That’s how they keep it fair.” He was tired. Harry could tell by how his warmth was faltering. “Stop worrying about it, will ya’?”  
“Isn’t it strange that we have this agreement but we’ve never even seen a moon child? They’re, like, mythical people.” He crossed his arms. It just wasn’t right.  
Niall looked at Harry like he’d said the dumbest thing imaginable. “Of course we haven’t seen them. They’d kill us, mate. They’re horrible, awful things. They’d suck the warmth out of anything they could get their cold little hands on. It’s better this way.”  
Both boys knew they shouldn’t be up so late, especially talking about the moon children. Spooky stories before bed only led to late mornings and that was something no sun child could stand. They wanted to go out in the morning. They’d be in the sun as soon as it came up, just as usual. They needed to sleep during the night so they could go up top during the day. Opposite of the moon children.  
“I may go to sleep.” Harry wasn’t the slightest bit tired, yet he knew Niall wanted to get to bed. “That alright?” He faked a yawn to make it believable.  
Niall tried to play it off. “Oh? So soon? I mean, yeah, I guess I could go for some shut-eye if you’re sure.”  
Harry smiled. “I’m sure. Thanks. I’ll see you in the morning. It means a lot that you always listen to my whining… Even when you side with my sister.”  
~  
The next day went as usual. Harry woke up early and found a window to look up at. It seemed tiny from where he stood far below it but it let in a weak amount of sun, making Harry’s heart leap. It was nearly time to go outside. He took off down the hallway towards his family unit to wake Gemma. Gemma was always as excited as he was. Mornings were the only time when she acted her own age and didn’t make him feel like a kid.  
Niall met them at the door. They were first in line like always and the first ones out when the door opened. The fresh air swept through the tunnels in a strong breeze, likely waking anyone who wasn’t already waiting beside the door. Harry trotted off to his favorite hill and and laid in the cool dew for a bit while Niall and Gemma picked flowers. It was their routine and they could take their time since they had all day.  
The young kids had schooling near the flower field in the afternoons so they took advantage of their free time, catching frogs beside the pond in the mornings. Harry watched lazily as some of the older women, his mother included, found their typical reading trees and sat beneath them while chatting happily. Some men headed off to harvest what they had been growing this season. Eventually, Harry would be dragged into a competition of some kind, likely a race or jumping contest, by some of his friends before he could tend to his own job of herding the kids to their classes. Then, he would catch up with Gem and Niall with a couple of hours before the sun would begin to set. He loved the sun.  
Harry loved the outside and wished he could stay there all the time. There was so much to see. Flowers, trees, never-ending seas of green and gold grass dotted with pink or white flowers. He loved the water too. The pond was a family favorite but he adored watching little fish in the creek hidden in the forest. Animals were everywhere- His favorites were the birds and the occasional foxes.  
More than anything, Harry wanted to see the nighttime animals. Tales of raccoons spread through the tunnels like wildfire but he had never seen one. The water was said to shimmer in the night under the moon and the stars. God, the stars. He’d do absolutely anything to see the stars. Thousands of tiny little glows in the dark sky sounded mesmerizing and it was incredibly unfair in his mind that the damned moon kids got them. The night had everything great and Harry wanted to see it.  
That evening, the children were brought in by their parents, leaving mainly teenagers outside and dreading reentry to the tunnels. Harry then decided he wasn’t going back tonight.  
“How was your day, H?” Gemma asked happily, laying back in the grass they were sitting in. The hillside was their favorite place to end the day on breezy occasions.  
“Was great.” Harry wasn’t lying but he couldn’t make himself sound genuine.  
“It’s getting kind of chilly out,” Gemma observed.  
“You’re right.” But Harry didn’t have time to think about that. “I’ll catch up with you guys when they have last call.”  
Niall nudged his arm. “You always cut it close. One of these days you’re gonna get locked out.”  
If only, Harry thought to himself.  
Harry got up off the grass, finding the dew was already depositing around him. The shadows from the trees hid him as he snuck away from the group. Everyone was lingering near the tunnel doors so they wouldn’t be locked out at last call. So they would be protected from the night and its spoken-of terrors like bats and the moon children themselves.  
Harry grew up hearing stories of the moon children. No one who knew where they came from was still alive but it was rumored they used to live in harmony with the sun people and they rarely fought. Somewhere along the lines, though, something went wrong. The sun people weren’t permitted to be taught of it, but stories told of a great war that ripped them apart and reduced them to small populations living in tunnels on opposite sides of the valley.  
Finding a decent sized tree, Harry reached up and grabbed the highest branch he could reach with both hands. He pulled himself up and sat on it. He was really doing this. It was a little scary but it would be worth it. Once he was perched high enough in the tree to keep out of site, he made himself comfortable and began thinking about what the night could bring.  
Harry had never heard of anyone leaving the tunnel after dark who made it back. The moon children were said to be savages- Predators of the night. For some reason, despite this, he wanted to see them, even if only from a distance.  
He heard last call. He heard the doors shut and the sound reverberate throughout the valley. The last slices of sun were hidden behind the hill and for a few minutes all as still and silent.  
All of a sudden, the valley was filled with noise very similar to the noise Harry’s own people made when their tunnel doors were opened. The sound was followed by a scattered number of people slowly covering the valley. Harry thought it odd. These were the moon children? They looked all too similar to Harry’s own people. They were on the same plains and hills the sun children owned only minutes ago.  
He could see their cliques. He watched how they separated just the same as Harry did with his friends and family. He saw them return to their favorite places like he did and play games with the smaller children like he did. Everything was the same, but only dimly lit.  
It was then that Harry remembered the stars.  
Harry jerked his head up instantly, tilted toward the sky. When he saw them, he lit up instantly and had to force his light away for fear he would be spotted. He was so excited. They looked like tiny holes poked in a dark blanket. It was as if the sun had been broken up and sprinkled over the sky in little shimmering crumbs.  
Harry carefully climbed down from the tree, keeping an eye on the moon people as he did so. He was mildly far away and didn’t think they could see him as long as he kept his light off. It was hard not to glow with all this excitement, he thought.  
He sat in the soft grass and leaned back against the tree. It was comfortable and cool. Harry shivered a little. He wasn’t used to the cold night air on his skin, but he didn’t mind. Soon, he felt himself relaxing into a light sleep filled with noises of play and nighttime animals.  
~  
“Hey,” someone hissed quietly at Harry. “Hey, what are you doing out here, pal?”  
Harry stirred a little and found someone sitting on their knees beside him. It was a boy. Harry suddenly realized he was face to face with a moon child. He startled and got to his feet, light flickering on and then off again.  
The boy stayed where he was on the ground. “Alright, mate, calm down. Don’t go drawing too much attention.” He now knew Harry was a sun child. “Can you sit back down? I’ll- Here, I’ll move. Just stay put.” He stood up slowly and took a step back. “I’m Louis.”  
“Harry.” But Harry couldn’t move. How was this the awful creature he had heard stories about his whole life? “You’re...You’re really that?” He couldn't seem to get his head around it.  
“Really what?” Louis shifted a little.  
“A moon child. You’re really one?”  
“That’s why I’m out here at night. Though, that doesn’t say much for you. Did you fall asleep before your last call?”  
Harry gulped. “No, I… I wanted to stay out. I wanted to see the stars. They’re,” he looked up at them again, “so beautiful. I heard so much about them.”  
Louis had never in his wildest dreams thought of meeting a sun child. He was flattered on some level that one had snuck away to see what the night had to offer. He couldn’t even think clearly through all the questions he had. “Can I touch you?” he finally blurted.  
Harry didn’t know what to say. “What?”  
“I can feel your heat from all the way over here and I just want… I want to feel it for real.”  
“No,” Harry responded without a second thought. He knew these people were not to be trusted and that Louis may kill him for his warmth. The moon people were cold as stone. His mind drifted back to the stories Niall had told him. “Stay away from me.”  
“Just your hand, then,” Louis tried. He held his hand out, palm facing Harry. “Just touch my hand.”  
Something made Harry step forward. “Alright. Don’t move.”  
“Promise.” Louis used his free hand to trace a cross over his heart.  
Harry carefully extended his hand until it touched Louis and their palms pressed together. He jerked back for half a second at how cold Louis was.  
Louis was gazing longingly at Harry’s hand, considerably larger than his own. “Christ,” he sighed. “Come inside?”  
Harry would have said no if it wasn’t for the stars reflecting in Louis’ bright blue eyes.


	2. Shoot For The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow Harry makes this mess even worse for himself and all Louis sees is sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to keep doing this short chapters thing just so I can update more frequently. Speaking of which, this took so long to get up because I don't have computer access at home, which makes it very difficult to write very often. Anyway, I'll try to get back on top of that. Enjoy!

Harry felt stupid for letting a silly little “Of course” slip out of his mouth. He knew better. Not only was Louis a stranger, but a moon child. Harry kept repeating it in his head. Moon child. He was really talking to one of these monsters, despite it going against everything he had ever been taught. 

Who knows what kind of terrible situation he may have just gotten himself into? It wasn’t too late to say no. Harry knew he couldn’t let himself go inside with this boy, regardless of how mesmerizing he was. He had to take it back. He had to be the first sun child to venture out into the night and make it home with the stories to tell. Had to.

“I can’t,” Harry finally stuttered. He imagined what Niall would do if Harry never returned. 

Louis reluctantly pulled his hand away, eyes lowering sheepishly to the ground. “I scare you or something? I really didn’t mean anything by it. I’ve just never met anybody like you. Anybody so warm.” He felt something inside him pulling him back toward Harry. He was craving the heat now. He bit on the inside of his cheek, puzzled. This was the urge the moon people told stories about. The urge for warmth once they discovered it. He somehow always convinced himself he would never need to worry about it. he never had to until now.

Louis shivered for the first time in his life.

“Don’t say stuff like that.” It made Harry shiver. “I know what you are. I’m not here to make friends, I’m here to see the stars. I’m not going to let you suck all my light.”

Louis was appalled. “I wouldn’t!” he exclaimed defensively. “I would never!” But even as he spoke, Louis reached out unconsciously to touch his cold fingers to Harry’s arm.

Harry jerked away. “Then what was your plan once you got me inside?” he demanded, desperate to be convinced everything was fine. “What then? How would I even get out once your doors shut? You’re not thinking. You’re just trying to get my warmth. I should have known. The stories were true- Everything about you moon people only caring about our heat!”

“I’m the one not thinking?” Louis wanted to walk away. He wanted to storm off and leave Harry to fend for himself in this freezing night with the other moon people lurking around. He wondered what anyone else would do if they found Harry, but Harry’s heat held him close. “You’re the one who skipped out on last call! Every sun person I’ve ever heard of coming into the night has never made it back and you still want to test your luck? You’re not prepared enough to live in the night. You should have stayed home!”

“They don’t make it back because you kill them off! Don’t act like I don’t know what I’m saying!” Harry shoved Louis halfheartedly away from him, not trying to hurt him. He felt like if he didn’t get some space between him and Louis, he would implode. 

“I haven’t- We wouldn’t, Harry!” Louis was feeling desperate now that the heated touch had been lifted from him. He stretched out his arm cautiously toward the boy. “I can show you that not going to hurt you, if you’ll let me.”

Harry stayed silent.

Louis took the opportunity to explain himself. “I’ve been cold my whole life. All of us here have, and it’s fine. I’ve never wanted to go out of my way to warm up. It’s never been like that. It’s just how we live. It’s hard to even notice. The moon’s light is all we need- Body heat is irrelevant. We’re a completely different species than you and you need to stop acting like I need your warmth to survive. I don’t need you. We don’t need your people.” 

Harry was silent, shivering a little. It was like Louis was giving off a breeze the way Harry usually gave off a glow. “You keep trying to touch me.” His voice was weak. All he could think about was how there was something inside him that made Louis want him on a primal level. It was empowering, but made him feel vulnerable.

“Well, it’s different now that I know what being warm is like,” Louis admitted reluctantly. “I want to warm my hands on your skin and trap your heat against me just to feel you for a while.” He didn’t realize how animalistic he sounded.

Harry flinched but ignored every fiber in his body telling him to run. He was still fascinated and was already here. He might as well make this trip worth it. Anyway, he had nowhere to go.

“I won’t hurt you,” Louis rushed, seeing the distress on Harry’s face. “Now that I’ve felt it, though, I want more. I’ve never known that feeling until now. It’s like an addiction and I’ve only been here with you a few minutes. It scares me too. Don’t go.”

“It scares you too,” Harry repeated quietly. 

“I feel like the monsters I’ve grown up defending myself from being accused as. We spend so much time hating the sun people for what they call us and now I’m wondering if you’ve been right all along. I just never had the urge before. Something’s woken up in me now.” Louis was tottering nervously on his feet, eying Harry’s hands fidgeting at his sides. “Can I touch you if I’m careful?”

“Do you hear yourself?” Harry was shocked. “You’re saying touching me made you some kind of real creature of the night, wanting to suck the heat out of me, but you think I should let you do it again?”

“I just like it,” Louis argued. “It makes me feel… good,” he finished quietly, feeling uneasy. “Safe.” He studied Harry’s face for any signs of what he may be thinking, but found none. “Come inside. It’s not good for you to be out here. Let me make you feel safe, too.” Louis really meant it harmlessly, but felt everything that came out of his mouth was more ominous than the last. He needed to get a grip.

Harry was getting cold out in the valley’s wind. It would be nice to get indoors. “Well…” He knew it was dangerous to trap himself inside with Louis, but Louis seemed genuine and surprised by how he was feeling and acting. “Fine. You’re right. I shouldn’t be out here.” Harry directed his gaze up at the sky one final time, trying to burn the image of the stars into his memory forever, before Louis took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the tunnel doors. It may have been his last glance at the night sky.

Louis shed his jacket and shoved it at Harry. Put this on- hood up- and keep your light absolutely all the way down. Just until we get to my room, alright?”

Harry gulped. “Will this work?” He just wanted to hear Louis say it would be okay. 

“Everyone’s out here, busy. Not many, if any, are inside. So, once we get through the doors, we’ll be fine. Just keep your head down and move like we’ve got something to do.” Louis took off in a small jog, forcing Harry to keep up by their hands still latched. It was a weak reassurance, but it was good enough. 

Harry had goosebumps running up his arm from Louis’ cold touch, but didn’t want to pull away in the slightest. He followed silently except for his footsteps in the damp grass and kept his head down so he couldn’t see above Louis’ ankles, exposed barely by his slightly too-short sweat pants. He kept telling himself to keep his eyes on the ground so if he let a little light slip, no one could see his face to notice. 

A few people shouted to Louis, and he replied casually as if nothing was unusual. He kept pulling Harry along gently, willing the clumsy sun boy with everything he had not to trip along the way. He shifted his grip on Harry’s hand a little to feel the warmth of more surface area. Harry flinched. Louis held on tighter, afraid Harry might pull away, but he didn’t.

Finally, they entered the tunnel doors. Harry found it unnerving that the layout was identical to his own home. The spiral stairs were the same and he felt like he was back where he belonged. The elevators for bringing loads to and from the surface were placed just as they were back in Harry’s own tunnels. He already knew his way around this strange place. 

“Louis,” Harry breathed. He was feeling nervous again.

Louis only shushed him. “Wait.” He had no idea what kind of trouble he could be in for bringing Harry here and he didn’t know what would happen to this sweet little sun boy if he was found by someone else. The moon people were by no means cruel, but if they felt anything like Louis did right then about Harry’s heat, there was sure to be trouble. No one was ever stupid enough to bring a sun child into their tunnels before, so Louis didn’t know what the punishment would be. He intended not to find out.

It was a bit of a walk to Louis’ designated room. Harry was impressed Louis already had one of his own, and wondered how old Louis was. Harry was, himself, only a short year away from getting his own back home. For now, he still lived in his family unit. 

Both boys’ feet padded softly on the cement floor in their nearly identical shoes as they approached the door. “This one,” Louis chirped before suddenly remembering to keep it down. 

Harry watched silently as Louis forced himself to let go of him and slid his key card through the slot quickly. Louis’ careful fingers grabbed the handle and pushed it open. 

It was simple, Harry noted. The room was clean in a teenage boy sort of way. There weren’t many stray items on the floor, but the dresser was a pile of unrecognizable clutter and the desk was nearly the same. Louis’ bed was unmade with a few dark colored blankets to 

match the rest of the room. Harry could see a doorway leading to the kitchen area that was clearly better lit than the bedroom. It didn’t look like Louis spent much time here. It looked more like he only popped in occasionally to grab or put back an item. 

“It’s, um,” Louis smiled a little, “It’s not much. Sorry.”

“No,” Harry found himself arguing immediately, “it’s nice. Thank you for bringing me here.” He was glad to be out of the wind, but was still shivering a little. “Can I, uh-”

“Right, yeah.” Louis darted across the room to the bed and pulled off a blanket. “Here.”

Harry let Louis wrap him in it and stood awkwardly for a few seconds, chuckling and grinning with Louis like they were little girls. “Thank you,” he finally managed, realizing exactly how close Louis was standing to him. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, trapping his body heat inside.

Louis cleared his throat uncomfortably; “No problem. I don’t have any use for those anyway. Are you hungry?” He wished Harry would stop hiding all that warmth away from him. 

“It’s fine. I’ll eat when I go home.” Harry sat down on the bed. 

That brought a heavy silence into the room. Neither of them honestly knew how they would get Harry home or even if that was a possibility. It was strange to physically be so close to Harry’s home but not be sure if there was a way back in. If the sun people soon realized Harry was missing, they would send word to the moon people the following night, at the switch.

“Well,” Louis finally broke the silence, “You’re only planning to spend the night then?”

“That’s the plan. Did you have something else in mind?”

“I just meant, if you wanted to see some other things we have here, you could stay a while.” Louis sat beside Harry on the bed. “Not that you have to.”

“What kinds of things?”

Louis laughed, laying down on his bed, getting comfortable and leaving enough space that Harry could lie down beside him if he chose. “Well, I don’t know. I was only thinking- since you’re so fascinated by our way of life- you seriously have the opportunity to live like us for a few nights. And,” Louis paused, rethinking his statement before letting it out anyway, “I can keep you safe. No one has to know what you are.”

“Won’t it be odd that someone new just shows up tomorrow morning? They’ll all know something is wrong.” Harry turned to face Louis and took note of the empty space next to him. 

“That’s not completely true. We aren’t as close-knit as you sun children are. Hell, I don’t know everyone here. They don’t all know me. They won’t know you. It’ll be fine. Except, we’ll have to do something about all that heat. Lots of clothes might do the trick. You’re doing alright without your glow, though.”

“You honestly think you can play me off as a moon child? No one will be able to back you up.”

“I have some friends.” Louis folded his arm lazily behind his head. “They could vouch for you. They’d love to meet you.”

“No. You said it yourself. Nobody can know.”

“Well the situation’s changed a little. Don’t you even want to try?”

Harry did want to try. He wanted to do a lot of things now that he knew he shouldn’t. One of them being cuddle into the empty space beside Louis and feel his cool skin against him. “Well… You’re sure they’ll keep it a secret? Won’t tell a soul? We don’t exactly have a lot of room for error here.” He couldn’t stop eyeing the smooth sheets left open for him. He wondered if Louis had left so much room on purpose.

“I’m sure.” Louis used his free hand to grab hold of Harry’s and pull him gently to lie down. “So, you’re in?”

Louis’ cold touch had Harry pressed up against him in seconds. “I’m in.”   
It wasn’t until he heard Harry snoring quietly beside him that Louis let himself fall asleep. He should be awake, outside with the others, but here he was with a sun boy tucked up under his arm, glowing peacefully and heating the whole space of his cold room. He needed to devise a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcome as always :) My twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran if, for some reason, you're interested in that :)


	3. Shoot For The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis lets Harry meet his two most trusted friends, and Harry gets too comfortable too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of Zayn's character development here, but there's more Liam to come, I swear!

It was daytime now. Louis’ people were coming back inside, laughing and talking loudly. They were excited by the night they’d had, but tired and ready to sleep through the day. All the noise woke Harry from his sleep. “Lou,” he whined softly, only halfway trying to wake him- the other half just looking for comfort that he was still there beside him. “Louis?”

Louis turned over to face Harry tiredly. “Yeah, Love, what is it?” He yawned and pulled Harry closer.

Harry smiled a little at the pet name and happily snuggled into Louis’ arms, basking in the cold touch. “Nothing,” he finally replied with a little chuckle. Then, after a few moments, he added, “It’s daytime.”

“Yeah, go back to sleep,” he suggested gently. 

Harry didn’t at first realize why Louis wanted to sleep all through the day, but he soon caught on. “Right, yeah. What about your friends? You said they’d like to meet me, didn’t you?”

Louis recalled the conversation just fine, but he was so tired now from being awoken by this little ball of warmth that he couldn’t drag himself out of bed- and, more importantly, away from Harry- even if he tried. “Maybe tomorrow night, yeah? Let’s just sleep.”

Harry shivered at how much of Louis was pressed up against him. It was actually beginning to dim his light, he thought. With a gulp of sudden realization, he pushed Louis away. “You’re dimming me out.” He sounded worried. Just when he was becoming comfortable with being close to Louis, something frightened him again.

Louis would never aim to hurt his sun boy. All at once, he saw that may be what he was doing. His cold was too much for Harry. He had to control himself and let Harry have some space. “I- I’ll make it work. It’s fine, I can handle myself.” Louis took a deep breath. “I think it’s because we’ve been laying here so long. You’re just too cold.”

Pulling the blanket tighter around himself, Harry nodded. “We should catch your friends before they go to bed.”

“They’ll be in any moment. They’d never go to sleep without seeing me all night. I think they’ll love you.” Louis got off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Harry could hear dishes being shuffled around. “Feeling hungry yet?”

Harry cleared his throat, voice raspy from sleep. “Yeah, actually. Thanks. Want some help?”

“No, no, stay under the blanket and warm up, alright? I’ll only be a minute.”

Harry began to fall back into sleep but was startled by a loud slam of the door being swung open and laughing before a thud on the floor. He peeked out of his blanket cocoon in time to see two boys wrestling around on Louis’ floor. He giggled a little, seeing the shorter one pin the taller to the floor by his wrists with a triumphant shout. 

Harry’s giggle caught the attention of the boy trapped on the floor. “Lou!” the boy called. Who’s your bedbug?” But he couldn’t move to get a better look. He struggled a little under the other boy’s weight, and gave up.

Harry pulled the blanket back from his head and sat up a little. “Hey,” he greeted softly. He could feel his blush giving off a glow but didn’t try to hide it. These were Louis’ friends, after all, and Louis said he trusted them.

“Shit,” the shorter guy cleared his throat. “Hey,” he ran a hand through his hair, instantly forgetting his wrestling match. “My name’s Zayn.” He was staring. 

“Harry.”

“Jesus,” Zayn whispered, turning to face the kitchen. “Tommo! Get in here and explain this right now!” he called, but he was smiling. He was just shocked. “Is this- Who is this, Louis?”

Louis reentered the room to find Liam lying on the floor, breathing heavily, Harry cross-legged on the bed, and Zayn standing all too close to Harry, looking at him like an animal in a cage. He should have planned this better.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?”

“Okay, Zayn, listen.” Louis was still holding a wooden spoon from the kitchen. “This is Harry. He’s...He’s a sun child, Z. Can you believe it? He’s staying here, um, with me, for a little bit. You can’t tell anyone.”

“You’re out of your mind,” Liam groaned from the floor. He sat up to get a better look at Harry. “There’s no way in hell-”

“No, listen, he snuck out of his tunnels. He skipped out on last call all because he wanted to see what the night was like. Can you imagine never having seen the night before, guys? He wanted to see the stars! I just want to make this worth it for him.”

“And you’re telling us about him why?” Zayn sounded accusing. “You want our help with something? Dragging us into this, I’m sure.”

“Only a little.” 

Zayn and Liam groaned in unison. 

“Look,” Louis explained, “I’m only asking you guy to back me up if anyone asks. Say he grew up with us, you know? Obviously he and I are going to keep to ourselves, but, in case anyone asks or says they haven’t seen him around, be on my side. A little ‘Yeah, we grew up playing footie with him on the hill’ or ‘He kicks my arse at any video game we put in’ just to make it convincing, yeah? I can’t do this on my own.”

Harry gulped. He didn’t mean to be a burden. What if these friends of Louis’ turned around and gave him up? 

“The three of us won’t be able to convince the whole rest of everybody else of anything.”

“A few people ask, the three of us shut them down, no one else will worry. It won’t come to being us against everyone, alright?”

“He isn’t staying forever,” Liam protested. “He can’t. So what do we say when he’s gone?”

This was something neither Louis or Harry had thought of. Harry wondered how many other things they had missed while thinking up this plan of theirs.

“We’ll deal with that when we get there. There’s no need to worry for now.” Louis was trying his hardest to get Liam and Zayn on board quickly. He knew this whole argument was probably worrying Harry a great deal.

“I’m in,” Zayn finally said. 

“Really?” Harry squeaked in surprise. That tiny bit of assurance was enough to spark his hope in this again.

“Yeah. I’ll do anything I can to keep you around.”

Harry couldn’t tell if Zayn meant anything by it, so he responded with a smile and left it at that. He was just glad not to be turned away.

All eyes were on Liam, and he knew it. “I’ll think about it, okay? Hey, mate, are you cooking something in there?” He looked into the kitchen over Louis’ shoulder.

“Shit, yeah, I completely forgot. Help me, will you?” Louis turned and jogged back into the kitchen. Liam followed.

Zayn sat on the bed beside Harry. “You’re making this whole room pretty warm, you know that?”

“Oh, I- Yeah, sorry.” Harry felt his blush intensify. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable if I talk about, like, your heat? I’m not trying to do that to you.”

“No, it’s just weird to hear. Heat and sunlight aren’t that interesting back home. Louis hasn’t stopped talking about it since he found me, though, so I’m getting used to it.”

“I bet he has. This is crazy. Lou’s always been so obsessed with the sun kids. When we were little, he said he wanted to grow up to be one. He’s living his dream right now, having you here.”

Harry laughed a little. “It’s lucky he found me up in that tree I fell asleep in. If it had been anyone else…” His voice trailed off. “Well, I don’t know. Louis keeps saying the stories aren’t true but It’s just how I’ve been raised, you know?”

Zayn knew exactly what stories Harry was referring to. “Right. I get it. I hope that staying here will help you see us for what we really are.” He offered up a weak smile. “Let me know if you ever need anything, will you?” He nudged Harry with his elbow.

Harry flinched at the cold. “I will. Promise.”

Zayn rubbed his elbow, momentarily shocked at the heat. “That’s incredible.”

“What?”

Zayn laid his hand on Harry’s thigh. “You’re so warm.”

Harry wasn’t as frightened as when Louis reached this realization. In fact, it was nice to be an attraction like this for a little while. “I know.”

Zayn’s mind was racing. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if everyone was this warm. Brushing past them in the halls, sitting close to them, holding their hands, kissing them. it would be so different. Suddenly, he wanted all of that. “I’m sorry Li and I woke you with our roughhousing.” He moved closer to Harry.

The movement didn’t go unnoticed, but Harry let it slide. He wasn’t uncomfortable with it. “It’s no problem.” He even found himself leaning in a little. “Pleasant awakening, anyway.”

“I can feel how warm you are without even touching you. It’s just coming off you at me,” Zayn observed. He tried not to look at Harry’s lips.

Harry wished Louis would come back and stop this, but Zayn felt so cool where parts of them were touching gently. “Can I-”

“Yes.”

“You don’t know what I’m asking.”

“I trust you.” Harry shrugged. He could feel the cool air off Zayn’s lips.

All at once, Zayn’s hand was in Harry’s curls, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer. Harry happily leaned into Zayn’s touch. Their lips pressed together, and they almost pulled away at the temperature. Harry let out a soft breathy laugh. He couldn’t believe this. 

When Harry’s lips got too cold, he backed off, tilting his head a little, causing Zayn to pull his hair before getting his fingers untangled from it. 

They only looked at each other for a minute. Liam and Louis could be heard playing around in the kitchen, but they went ignored.

Zayn felt like he could apologize. He could tell Harry was cold now, but it felt so worth it. “I…” What was he to say then?

Harry folded his hands in his lap and scooted a little closer. “You don’t have to say anything.” He was looking at Zayn’s hand, still on his thigh. “I get it.” He didn’t. He didn’t know why Zayn was stuttering and fidgeting. Had Harry done something wrong? “It’s fine. One of us should go make sure those two are managing alright in there,” He nodded toward the kitchen. 

“Yeah,” Zayn stood up so fast his vision took a moment to catch up with him. “I’ll go check on them.” He was gone before Harry could reply.

Harry threw himself back down onto the bed and pulled Louis’ blanket around himself. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. 

A few minutes later, Louis was pulling back the blanket and offering Harry a bowl of pasta. “You pretty tired still?” Louis asked. Liam and Zayn were still in the kitchen. “I’ll throw those lads out as soon as they eat so we can get back to sleep. Sound good?”

Harry smiled as Louis sat beside him, their shoulders touching. “Yeah, sounds perfect. Sorry I’m awkward.”

“It’s not your fault. They’re a little overwhelming, but what do you think?”

“I don’t think Liam wants me here.”

Louis’ smile fell, but he wanted to be honest with his boy. “He doesn’t, but he’ll warm up to it. He’s not got a lot of trust for sun people, that’s all. No specific reason, either, just-”

“How he was raised,” Harry finished for him. 

“Right. But, I promise, once he gets to know you, he’ll love you.”

Harry began spooning the post to his mouth. “Thank you,” he mumbled. He didn’t know if he meant for the food or for everything else.

Louis didn’t know either, but it didn’t matter. 

Zayn and Liam re-joined Louis and Harry in the bedroom again within minutes, squishing themselves onto the bed with them. Zayn let his knee touch Harry’s, relieving some of the tension Harry wasn’t sure if he felt between them. 

“I think this is a crazy idea,” Liam sighed, “but I hope- for the good of every single one of us- that it works.”

The other three boys hoped that as well, but stayed mostly silent. 

“So, how about you two come back here tomorrow night before we go outside and help me make sure it’s foolproof,” Louis suggested.

“You’re taking him outside?” Liam exclaimed, “In the dark? He’s literally a light-up beacon!”

“I can control it,” Harry piped quickly. To prove it, he turned down his glow to barely a shine. “If I’m careful, no one will be able to tell.”

Zayn let his fingers trail over Harry’s forearm. “That’s amazing.”

Louis eyed Zayn’s hand but didn’t say anything about it. “We’ll make it work, Liam. I swear, we’ll be fine. But, for now, let’s all get some sleep.”

After all the dishes made their way to the sink, Liam pulled Louis aside to have a word- disapproving, no doubt, with Louis. Harry began to get the feeling Liam was a very careful, protective, soul. He loved it, but wished he wasn’t on the other end of it right now.

“Hey,” Zayn took one of Harry’s hands in his, walking back in from the kitchen to leave Louis and Liam alone. “Are, um, are you okay with all of this? I noticed Louis never once asked you if you wanted to stay or if you wanted to go outside, have to turn off your glow, all that. He’s not getting ahead of himself, is he?”

“No, he’s just excited. I am, too.”

There was a moment of quiet between the two boys. They were both letting thoughts sink in. This situation was completely new to them both. 

Inevitably, Zayn found his mind drifting back to earlier events. “I really liked kissing you,” he blurted, “and I’m sorry I acted weird after.”

Harry laughed a little in relief. “It’s fine. I’m just… I was worried I had done something wrong.”

“No, no,” Zayn reached out and took Harry’s hand in his. “But after I kissed you, I started feeling...kind of… like I couldn’t get away. I just wanted to touch you and feel how warm you are. It scared me- felt animalistic- and I wanted to make it stop.”

“Did it?”

“I couldn’t get rid of the feeling.” Zayn shook his head a little. “I don’t know what it is. I just want to be warm.” He tightened his grip a little and offered a weak smile.

Harry was puzzled. “Louis said that too, once he touched me. He said it was hard not to once he knew what it felt like.”

Zayn nodded. “Yeah, like that. Like the stories.”

Harry flinched. He had been trying to forget the tales of moon people sucking the warmth. “Oh.”

“No, hey,” Zayn tilted Harry’s chin up a little. “Don’t worry, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll feel fine tomorrow, okay? See you then.” 

Harry let Zayn kiss his cheek before leaving, and waved to Liam as he left soon after. He was beginning to feel safe here, and didn’t really want to go home anymore. Harry hoped he would get homesick soon, because he didn’t know if he would be able to force himself to leave if things kept going this well and making him feel so welcome and happy. 

As soon as the door shut, Harry could feel Louis standing next to him, and shivered a little at the cold. 

“All good with Liam?” Harry asked, slightly afraid of the answer. 

“Of course.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “What’s going on with you and Zayn?” 

Harry tried to swallow the lump in his throat to answer. “Absolutely nothing, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to add a Zarry twist, but here we are. No worries, it will probably be resolved. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be cool. My Twitter is @R2DLou and my tumblr is SunsetSheeran, so come talk to me and be my friend!


End file.
